Lol Indeed Robin Hood The Sequel
by love1398
Summary: This is the sequel to my Lol indeed robin hood story! Robin and the gang plus the sheriff and guisborne and now carter are using Bob once again  you'll have to read the first story to get any of this . Check it out! Reviews are always welcome.
1. Chapter 1

Lol Indeed Robin Hood: The Sequel!

A/N: I've decided to do a sequel to my story Lol Indeed Robin Hood! This should be lots and lots of fun and awkwardness (p.s. tehee)! Huzzah to all my readers and thanks for reading! I hope u ppl like it! One new character added. It might be better to read the first one first (then you'll get an idea of how this goes). Robin Hood BBC's characters from season 1&2 allfind a chatroom and come together.

Key (I'm only doin this once, so PAY ATTENTION!)

R-Robin Hood

M-Maid Marian

Mu-Much

LJ-Little John

A-Allan A Dale

W-Will Scarlet

D-Djaq

S-Sheriff Vaysey

G-Guy of Guisborne

C-Carter

START:

R-Well, we have come back to our legendary friend Bob lads. We have survived a whole entire….

Mu-Week, Robin

R-Really? I thought that it had been much much longer right Much? Haha get it?

Mu-It's not funny

R-Yes it is.

Mu-No it's not

R-It is

Mu-is not

R-Is

Mu-it isn't times…10,000 HA!

R-That's the highest I can count to!

Mu-I know

M-What's going on with you two? So immature…

D-I totally agree

R-Hey! Djaq, come on, you're one of us! You're as immature as we are

M&D-Not really….

Mu-Marion and Djaq are right, Djaq has been acting especially mature now, all because of …_Will_

D- Hey! No! I haven't!

Mu-You have indeed

D-Fine, maybe I have. Maybe Will and I are in love, Maybe he asked me something important…

Mu-Ooh Ooh! What could it possibly be?

W-Stop asking Djaq an enormous amount of questions. She has enough on her mind.

A-Like what?

W- I dunno…medicine, life, love, pregnancy?

Everyone-WHAT!

W-NOTHING! I said nothing!

LJ-Yes you did!

W-No I didn't

S-Oh, stop your pathetic whining, I've already had enough of it from the last time.

G-Yeah

C-Well, I think that it's sweet how you and Djaq are together.

M-Yeah me too, right Robin? Aren't they the _perfect _couple?

R-Sure…but nothing can be ever like me and you Marion, because I love you.

Everybody except the Sheriff and Guisborne-Aww..

G-No! Marion likes me better! Right?

M-I think of you as an acquaintance Guy

G-NO! You cannot we almost got married!

R- Yeah, but you didn't, now did you? And besides, me and Marion have been engaged for a very long time.

G-I DON'T CARE!

S-Guisborne….SHUT UP! Why am I surrounded by a bunch of useless whiners?

A- I am bored now…..is staring off into space

LJ-Well I have something for you to do.

A-Ooh…what? Is it a trip somewhere near a bar, maybe?

LJ- Not exactly. It is for you to get a _brain_.

A-I'm insulted.

W- You should be, good one John.

LJ- Thank you. Now, what did you say about Djaq and you?

W-Uh…nothing?

R-Don't lie Will, we're your best mates.

D-What if it's something personal?

M-Then it is your choice if you guys want to tell us or not. Right?

Everybody-right Marion

G-I still love you though

S-shut up Guisborne, let's leave these commoners alone and go jail someone. It eases my nerves a bit

G-Alright my lord

C- yeah guys I have to go too. I have just reached the holy land. Wish me luck. I will chat later….tell me all about it when I get back, ok?

R-Of course Carter, we'll tell you everything. Bye

M-Yes, goodbye

A- So anyway, Will and Djaq, you have interesting news, yes? Do tell

W-Maybe we should wait till Carter gets back

D-No, Will, they're our best friends, they have every right to know.

W-Alright then Djaq and I….

End

A/N: Oooh suspense….fun fun. Reviews are welcome and tell me what you think the surprise should be.


	2. Chapter 2

Lol Indeed Robin Hood The Sequel prt.2

A/N: Yeah we're on the second chapter already! Alright so this is the suspense moment right? Well here it comes…thanks for reading and reviews are always welcome!

Start:

(Recap) W-Alright guys, I'll tell you, Djaq and I ….

(Present) W-I cannot say it.

Everyone-WHAT! Why not?

W-I don't want to be embarrassed or embarrass Djaq

D-Will we are _part of Robin Hood's gang_. We must have courage, like Robin does, so if you'll be such a coward, I'll do it.

A-Oooh Will…your lover is braver than you.

W-Hey! We are the same!

LJ-Skip the arguing and tell us the damn thing!

R-Yeah!

M-Watch your language.

Mu- Shut up and let Djaq speak

R-Hey! Don't you dare tell Marion to shut up!\

C-Hey guys, I'm back and so what's up?

A-You're just in time Djaq was about to tell us the secret.

C-Well, what is it?

D- Will and I are going to be…

S-WAIT! I have a question

G-Yeah he does so listen to him!

Everyone else-SHUT UP!

D-Anyways so…here's what Will and I have been trying to tell you for the last 2 days

S-You've been trying to tell us something?

R-*goes to gag sheriff*

D-Alright then, *clears throat* Will and I are going to be married!

*everyone's jaw drops*

R-Will, how did you get the engagement ring?

W-I carved it myself! Until I get a real ring that's going to symbolize our love. I was wondering if I could use some money from our secret stash to buy her a ring?

R- of course

S-That leads to my question, where is your secret stash?

LJ-We couldn't tell you, it's a secret. If we told you then it wouldn't be a secret any more.

G-Well I am going to Marion's house now!

M-Not if I can help it. *yells* DAD! LOCK ALL OF OUR DOORS AND WINDOWS!

C-Anyways…you are really weird Guy. BUT congratulations to Djaq and Will. I am really happy for you both.

A-As am I

LJ-As am I.

Mu- I am really happy for you but, when will the wedding be?

W- We haven't decided it yet.

D- but it needs to be soon.

W-why?

D-Because….we all might die before we get married

M-Are you sure that there is nothing else?

D-Yes I am positive

R-Well then, I say that we have a wedding to plan, do you two have any idea where it will be?

W-We were thinking about near the place we first met and on that day.

Mu-How sweet, but Robin, do you have any idea where they first met

R-yes…no…maybe

D-It's alright if you don't remember Robin, we understand.

W-yeah mate

R- well then we'll just have it at the hideout

M-Such a romanticist *rolls eyes*

R- Anyway…COME ON GANG! We have a wedding to plan! LET'S GO!

End

A/N How was it? Sorry that I was a little short but the next chapter will be a lot longer and coming soon!


	3. Chapter 3

Lol Indeed Robin Hood the Sequel prt 3

A/N: Chapter three is now up! Yeah, this chapter will be about how to plan a wedding, since none of Robin Hood's "Merry Men" have done it before. Hope that you guys like it. Reviews are welcome.

Start:

Mu-Robin, do you know how to plan a wedding?

R-No. But I'll think of something.

LJ-I hope so, it's Djaq and Will's special day. We are their mates, and we want to make them especially happy.

A-That was really well said Little John.

M-Yeah, I am proud of you.

R-Shocker

M-Shut up. Ok so I was thinking that we do the wedding at the hideout, I'll sneak by somehow, and we need to make it just about perfect. I'm thinking flowers, daisies are Djaq's favorite, and some wooden carvings, and we'll need to make an altar and we need to pick dresses and we'll also need to pick rings and…

Mu-That's a lot of things we need to do. I think that I have a headache.

M-Yes well, does anyone else have any ideas?

*Silence*

C-Well, I have always thought that weddings were the happiest time of a couple's life-

A-Until the wedding night-

M-Shut up Alan. No one wants to hear your stupid fantasies. So we're goin with my idea, yeah? LET'S GET TO IT!

R-Altight here's the plan-

M-Robin this was MY idea, I get to be in charge.

Mu-How lovely. *everybody is laughing at Robin, who is glaring at a smirking Marion*

M-Anyways, we need to surprise Will and Djaq. We have to hide the stuff and set it up when they're gone to…various places.

Mu-One thing I don't get is, why? They already know that we're planning the wedding.

M-Yes but Much, they don't know how it's going to look, right? It's going to be a little more extravagant than Djaq wanted, but, as Carter said, they need to be happy. I'll go shopping for some clothing for myself and you lot, and you all will go quiz Djaq on what they like the best. For example ask them what their favorite flowers are, their favorite gem, that stuff. See you in a bit.

*Marion walks off*

R-Right then men, let's go to the happy couple!

A-Turns out that the "happy couple" are in the hideout. Let's go ask them what Marion said to ask them.

LJ-I have a feeling that this shall indeed be awkward. First of all, I don't trust Marion to buy my clothing. No offense to her, but she doesn't know what my tastes in clothing are.

Mu-You have tastes in clothing? Ha!

R-She'll be fine, John. She knows what she's doing…I hope.

*the hideout*

R-Well look who it is! The lucky couple!

W-Well hello Robin. What's up?

R-Not much my friend, I was just wondering….did you ever get Djaq any flowers, you know, to be romantic?

W-Yes I got her lilacs once, loved them, she did. (OMG! That just sounded like yoda!)

R-How fascinating, now are you a particular fan of lilacs yourself?

W-I like lilacs, but I like daffodils better.

R- I see. Very interesting

W-Why are you asking me these question?

R-Oh… no reason, just curious.

W-Alright then, well I'll be off. I think I found some pine in the forest I can work with. I'm going to carve Djaq a present.

R-WAIT! What's your favorite color?

W- I like blue, sky blue. Bye.

R- Right then mate, see you.

*robin walks back to the group*

R-I think that I handled that pretty smoothly.

*Group stares at Robin and laughs*

R-HEY! You try to do a better job then!

End

A/N: Well, sorry it took so long. Reviews are always welcome and I hope that you like it!


	4. Chapter 4

Lol Indeed Robin Hood The Sequel prt.4

A/N: Chapter for is now in session. Alright so anyways, enjoy. Reviews are always welcome.

Start:

(Where we last left our heroes they had finished asking Will questions and are now of to ask Djaq questions. Marion has gone to get their clothing.)

Mu-Robin, this time, let me do the questioning.

R-No.

Mu-Yes.

R-No

Everybody else-YES!

R-Fine

Mu-so Djaq, how are you on this fine day?

D-Good. I am mending some of Little John's tattered clothes, I wonder what you menfolk would do without me here.

Mu-Rot, I reckon.

D-Haha. Anyways, what brings you here?

Mu-Oh nothing much (no pun intended). I'm just bored, so I'd like to ask you a couple of questions.

D-Sure go ahead.

Mu-Aright *gets a Sherlock Holmes look in his eye* what is your favorite flower.

D-I like lilies very much. Next question.

Mu-What is your favorite food?

D-I like beef the best

Mu-What is your favorite gem?

D- I never really knew about gemstones but I especially like aquamarines because they are the color of Will's eyes.

Mu-finally….What is your favorite color?

D-It is lavender.

Mu-Thank you so much! My! Look at the time! I must cook dinner!

D-But it's only the afternoon-

Mu-I have to go, bye!

D- Bye then

*Much runs back to the group and tells them of his progress, suddenly, Marian walks in*

M-Hello all, I just came back from my shopping spree. What did you guys learn?

*Robin tells her of what they learnt*

M-Fascinating! I must go to the market 2morrow and get these supplies! You will all work on the décor and keep Djaq and Will busy.

R-Sounds like a brilliant plan!

A-Stop rubbing up to her, you make me sick.

LJ-Let's not fight and try on what Marion gave us.

*The team spends the next 45 minutes trying on clothing*

R-Simply lovely Marion! I like the green tunic.

M-I knew you would.

LJ-I like mine as well (he has a plain brown tunic with leather boots)

Mu-I think that I could use a little less lace on the hems.

M-Oh, of course um, I'll fix it and give it to you tomorrow. Alan? What do you make of your costume.

A-Splendid, love.

R-Hey!

M-Stop fighting, you two. I have a lot of things to get done and not enough time to do so, so I'll see you guys tomorrow!

All-Bye Marion!

(After Marion Leaves)R-I actually don't think my outfit is that bad.

LJ-I hate mine. It's so dull. I do not know what she was thinking but this outfit, I do not like.

A-Mine's not that bad, could use a bit of trimming down. Why didn't you tell her that you didn't like it Little John?

LJ-I didn't want to hurt her feelings. I don't want to wear this.

Mu-then don't

R-Well regardless, we have a long day tomorrow, so we all best rest.

Mu-That reminds me, I really have to prepare dinner!

End

A/N: Sorry it took so long to write. I hope you like it nevertheless.


	5. Chapter 5

Lol Indeed Robin Hood

A/N: Sorry! I haven't written to my readers in a LONG time so if you forgive me, this chapter is going to b great! Hope that you like it!

Start:

Recap: We had just finished asking Djaq her questions and getting the clothes for Robin, Much, Little John, and Alan. We will now find out how the boys will keep Djaq and Will from Marian who is decorating and shopping for their wedding day!

Start:

R-Ok guys, it is time for phase 2 of our brilliant plan.

LJ-You mean Marion's plan

Mu&A- We had a phase 2?

R- Weren't you listening? While Marion is decorating and shopping and cooking and dressing up and….wow she has a lot of things to do. I wonder how she does it. Maybe I should ask her sometime.

Mu- Is she making pie? I like pie

A-I want the kind with the red berries. I only like that one.

Lj- I'm still worried about my dress thing.

A-Yeah you look bad.

LJ-I know….hey look a butterfly.

Mu-It is a pretty butterfly

C-Hey guys what's up….oooh a butterfly, you know those are quite rare.

Mu- I think it only comes out in this season.

LJ-Yeah speaking of seasons-

R-WOULD YOU PEOPLE SHUT UP! YOU ARE GOING OFF INTO COMPLETELY RANDOM SUBJECTS…*pants* just let me talk.

C- *in a small voice* ok….

R-Anyway phase two of our plan is to lure Djaq and Will out of the woods for a couple of hours so the Marion can do some shopping cooking etc. I know what we're going to do.

Mu-I hope Marion doesn't have trouble with Guisborne or the Sheriff.

R- Yeah me too. So we all go into the sheriff's castle and rob the rich to feed the poor….blah blah blah. That should take enough time. Anyway both of our victims are going through Sherwood to get to London to see Prince John today, so we'll just go straight to Nottingham castle.

LJ-Sounds like a good plan.

A-Agreed

C-Yes but I'm afraid that I cannot join you I must serve my king. I will be there for the wedding though.

Mu- It's ok Carter, see you later!

C-Yes bye

R-Where are Djaq and Will?

Mu-I don't know, let us find them…

*back to the real world*

Djaq and Will were both opting for some alone time, and decided to take a walk in the woods. They were enjoying themselves when suddenly Will grabbed Djaq's arm and said, "Are you sure you want to marry me?"

"Of course, I said yes, didn't I?" she replied

"But what if I'm not good enough for you, what if our love doesn't last because of me?" he said looking really worried

"Is there something you are not telling me?"

"No I just wanted to be sure."

To prove his love Will slowly leaned in to kiss Djaq on the nose (I guess he missed her mouth) and then slowly went down to the neck of his lover. By the time the rest of the gang found them, the couple were in a makeout session.

"Urgh, I didn't need to see that." Said Alan looking sick

"Bad mental picture, I am scarred for life." Joked Little John, who surprisingly did have a sense of humor

"Guys! We have an important mission!" said Robin as the couple pulled away looking embarrassed, "The Sheriff and his partner have gone to London to speak to Prince John about matters of unimportance. We need to get into Nottingham castle before sundown or the tax money kept in the Sheriff's secret vault will never be ours. Let's get to it! Will, do you think that you can get us in?"

"Of course Robin"

"Then let's do it!" Replied Robin enthusiastically. The gang set out for Nottingham village where Will easily knocked out the guards and opened the doors to the castle. Once they were in Robin led them quietly on tiptoe towards the Sheriff's vault. As they were approaching it…

"Well well well, what do we have here?" came a voice from behind them. Everyone jumped up, startled and looked back. It was the creepy prison warden that each member had come across more than once and regretted it! The gang looked around and found out that they were surrounded by guards.

"I have you trapped now, don't I? Imagine what the sheriff will say when he sees that his own prison warden has trapped the whole of Robin Hood's gang? I shall have to lock you up in one of the cells, no food, little water for 1 whole day! MUHAHAHAH!"

"You'll never be able to get us!" yelled Alan. A guard poked him with a spear and he cowered in fear. Alan ,disgruntled, followed the rest of the group into the jail cell to await their punishment. Each and every member was silently praying that Marion would help them find a way out of that cold, dreary dungeon.

End

A/N: You like? The next chapter will be about Marion's adventures that very day.


	6. Chapter 6

Lol Indeed Robin Hood Ch. 6

A/N: Hello my beauties! What do we have 'ere? The sixth chapter to Lol Indeed Robin 'Ood. Enjoy my lovelies! I will post the next one soon. Cheerio!

P.S This might be a bit boring for the guys, since it's about shopping but there will be some Guisborne and Sheriff in there also.

Start:

(this whole entire chapter will be in the real world)

Marion walked carefully through the dreary, dirty streets of Nottingham. She stopped every now and then to stop to give some food that she "stole" from the cook of Notting ham castle to those she found in need. She wished that she could do something to help all of them at once, but that would have been impossible. She had to focus on getting stuff for Djaq and Will. She first stopped at the flower shop to pick up some of their favorite flowers, lilacs and roses. She saw that there was a special sale for white and yellow roses and decided that Will and Djaq wouldn't mind, plus her girl instinct had just kicked in….SHOP TILL YA DROP! Anyways so she paid the merchant the price that he gave her, and after looking disgusted at the wink he gave her, she set off to do all of her shopping fantasies.

Then came the dress shop, which she had to get herself and Djaq one. OMG there was a sale! Marion immediately saw one she thought that Djaq would like, a lavender ankle-length dress that would compliment her skin very nicely. Ooh lala and there was one for her! A Burgundy red one and on SALE! She had to try it on…..it didn't fit ooh! How about this green one….or….

2 HOURS LATER:

Marion finally picked the perfect dress for her and Djaq, and she had also stopped to get makeup, hair products, soap, accessories, and a suit for Will. Now she had to get all of this to the hideout. How was she going to do that? Ooh! There comes a carriage! Maybe they can help me, thought Marion, I could load up the stuff in the back and sit in the front! Here they come!

The carriage pulled up to her and the door opened….guess who? The Sheriff, who looked very annoyed. Marion's jaw dropped in shock and horror, uh oh….

"Maid Marion, what is it this time? What do you want?" snapped an unpleasant Sheriff, "You're making me late for an appointment with Prince John. I have to be at London soon!"

"I'm so sorry Sheriff I just needed some help carrying this stuff back to the woo-" Marion stopped as she realized what she was about to say. She almost blew Robin's cover away! She was opening her mouth to say never mind, but the Sheriff suddenly seemed interested.

"Where did you want to take this my dear? It sounded like you almost said woods, I wonder if this has anything to do with Robin Hood-"

"Never mind gotta go to the castle to fix my hair and stuff…bye!" rushed Marion as she almost FLEW (yeah that's right) back to the castle to dump all of this stuff to her room. Once she got to the castle and into her room, she let out a sigh. That was close. She immediately stopped rejoicing when she heard noises of fighting coming from downstairs…and…..Alan's voice. They weren't supposed to come here! ROBINWHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE!

End-sorry for the almost boring chapter, I promise the next one will be better.


	7. Chapter 7

Lol Indeed Robin Hood Ch.7

A/N: Here we go sorry for the long update time! I kinda had a writer's block. Anyways, enjoy the new chapter!

Start (real life)

When Marion saw Robin Hood and his gang being taken to the dungeons, she thought, "Stupid idiots." and then, "Oh No! I have to save them because of Djaq's wedding!" The only problem was, she had to save them all before the Sheriff and Guisborne got back which was in…oh about…12 HOURS? How did time pass so quickly? What was she going to do? How was she going to do it? Marion realized that she could just chat them up, using Bob. Marion had never been so fond of Bob before in her whole entire life, which was saying something.

M-What are you guys doing here?

Mu- I believe the question is, what are you doing here and why are you not decorating the forest?

M-Um I did, a little bit….I hung up some decorations but when I got back…LOOK WHO CAME TO JOIN ME!

R-Listen Marion, we'll get out of here before the Sheriff comes back, ok? Your job is to decorate the forest for Will and Djaq's wedding and that is what you are going to do, don't worry about us, we'll be fine.

M-Robin! Please make sure you are all safe, shall I get Carter to come help you?

R-Don't worry I've had this situation many times before, and I'm still talking to you right?

M- I just don't want the future bride and groom be rolling down the aisle in body casts!

A-Oi! What about me and Little John, you do not want the wedding guest to not be able to dance at the after party do ya? Or not clap for the new couple?

Mu- You don't want the chef to not be able to cook either, right?

M-Alright, alright I get your point.

R- Good. Then go decorate the forest and we men and Djaq will take care of everything.

M-Sexists.

*Meanwhile this conversation was happening, another one between Will and Djaq was taking place*

D-I love you.

W- Why are you saying that now?

D- Because if we don't make it. I…

W- I will not allow you to talk that way, my love, we are part of Robin Hood's gang and we've had worse situations. We WILL (no pun intended) make it out.

D-Your so confident and brave, no wonder I love you.

Mu-Aww….

A-Indeed so discussing the wedding Will, when's the bachelor party?

W-Um…I'd rather we not have one.

A-Aw, damn it why? I want a girl.

W-Too bad.

LJ-It's not like it's the end of the world Alan.

A-What if it is?

LJ-Then get tough and fight till your last breath, I say.

R- Guys, and Djaq, of course, we need to figure a way out of here. Before the Sheriff and Guisborne come-

S-Oh lookie! What do we have here? A little birdie and his friends. Can't fly away now, can you?

G-Nice pun my lord, very punny…haha.

S-No, Guisborne that was just…bad. Now go get the executioners we have no time to wait around.

G-Right then.

S-So what brings you to my humble castle my birdie?

R-Listen Sheriff I need a favor.

S-What for?

R-My friend is getting married in 2 days and we all need to be there to the wedding.

S-Why should I care?

R-We all need to be let out.

S-So? I hate love.

R-C'mon Sheriff conisider this as a repayment from me for saving your ass the other day when you fell off your horse and into the river.

S-A clue: no.

R-Please please please please please please please please please!

S-SHUT UP! I CANNOT TAKE YOU ANNOYING PEOPLE! *unlocks the door*

R-Thanks Sheriff, cmon guys lets go!

Mu-WE can go to the forest and see how Marion is doing.

R-We have to go get the cake first!

A-I'm FREEEEEEEEE!

LJ-Talk about annoying.

End

A/N: Well, what a surprise! Next chapter coming up soon!


End file.
